


I Want You

by LadyEm06062015



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEm06062015/pseuds/LadyEm06062015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing will stop Peggy from finishing Steve's mission to save the world, not even her chauvinistic male coworkers. Can she help them realize just how much they need her, especially Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing anything so hopefully it's not to bad and I improve. Please point out anything you notice as writing is not my forte. I felt the need to sign up and write a Cartson story because I feel that it has the potential to be one of the best relationships. Peggy is such a strong character with some darker points in her past and I feel that Thompson is the only one who would be able to understand her and also have the backbone to stand up to her when the need arises.

Jack finally finishes with all the files Dooley wanted wrapped up before he headed off to meet a few co-workers for a drink at a club. Usually they go to a local bar but Krzeminski wanted to meet some dames before going back to his wife so they ended up at the Stork club. It was a Saturday and a live band was playing, the girls dancing and Ramirez and Krzeminski were making lewd comments about the waitresses. 

Krzeminski pulled Jack out of his thoughts “Hey Thompson, bet you can’t get one of them dames to go home with you”

“have a better chance then you, I don’t have a wife at home.” Ramirez laughs and Jack turns back to his glass, tipping the last bit of bourbon down his throat when he notices the men around him staring at the entrance to the club. There partially in the shadows is the most striking woman he has ever seen. She stands there with her hip tilted to the side and head held high as she scans the room. Thompson ignores the other two at his table as he watches her as she walks with an air of confidence that can only come with the knowledge of how attractive she is. She is dressed in a fitted red dress that sways with her every move and fits tight around her curves. Her hips sway as she glides to the farthest side of the bar and sits gracefully on the stool. Her back is straight and he can see her dark chocolate hair curled perfectly just below her shoulder. She doesn’t talk to the bartender but he smiles at her and pours her a drink. Hard liquor by the looks of it. Thompson knows that a woman like that means trouble, but he can’t help but want her. 

Jack turns to the two at his table and notices them staring at the woman in red.   
“fellas it’s been nice but I’m going to take you up on that bet.” With that Jack stands up and strolls up to the empty seat beside the brunette.

“Now what’s a pretty dame like you doing drinking by yourself?”

The voice that answers him is the richest and smoothest voice he has ever heard from a woman. “What’s it to you soldier” she replied shocking him. She was so quick to snap back and with such ferocity that he just stared. She turned her head as she swirled the contents of her glass. Jacks heart literally stopped as he caught sight of her large intelligent brown eyes and her sharp features, but he couldn’t help to be drawn to her perfect bow red lips that he couldn’t help but want all to himself.

 

Every Saturday just before 8 Peggy finds herself outside the Stork Club. This Saturday was no different. This is the last time she is coming and will be the final goodbye to what could have been. After tonight she will start to move on. As she walks inside most of the men stop to stare at her, no different than normal. Peggy straightens herself up and walks with her head held high over to the bar, the same spot every week. She scans the room as she walks, a habit from the war. Before she finishes perching on the stool the bartender has already poured her her regular drink, a whiskey straight. Out the corner of her eye she notices a blonde man walking towards her. Great, all she wanted was peace and quiet while she toasted to him one last time in the spot he would never meet her. She was starting a new job on Monday and had decided that enough was enough and it was time to throw herself back into trying to save the world, for him. She didn’t need some arrogant man taking up the last of her free time she has allowed herself to think about Steve. Peggy watches him approach. The way he carries himself stiff straight, head held high and glancing around the room almost instinctively, tells her immediately that he has served, maybe higher rank or at least thinks highly of himself. He probably is arrogant and thinks he will get her to go home with him, little does he know what would happen if he tries. 

“Now what’s a pretty dame like you doing drinking by yourself?”   
Peggy turns to look at the man, angry that he assumes that she needs a man to sit and enjoy a drink. It makes her miss Steve more. 

“What’s it to you soldier” she quips back looking at him.

The blonde man has broad shoulders and inquisitive eyes, he seems frozen as he looks down at her lips. Such an arrogant fool. 

“My eyes are up here and you are more than welcome to leave” she barks when he doesn’t reply.

“Hey I just came over to keep you company and to offer to buy you a drink” Jack says putting on a lopsided grin, throwing his hands out to his sides.

“I am perfectly capable of buying my own drinks thank you very much” she snaps back and turns back to her drink. The man doesn’t leave but sticks out his hand. 

“Jack, Jack Thompson.” Peggy rolls her eyes at this and ignores the outstretched hand.

“You always this friendly miss...” “Peggy” she downs the last of her whiskey and debates on whether to stay if this Jack Thompson is going to continue . 

“Can I buy you a drink now Peggy?” “No you certainly may not, I can buy my own drink, I don’t need a man to and certainly not you Mr. Thompson.” Jack was starting to get frustrated at her tone, but not one to give up and walk away he pushed on. 

“ Well how about you get yourself another drink, I will get my own then we can get to know each other a little more.” Peggy just rolls her eyes and says “Do I have a choice”

“That’s the spirit Peggy!” Jack sits down next to her and they both order another drink and he’s surprised that she orders whiskey, she is definitely different from any other woman he has ever met.

“So what do you do Peggy, you insist on buying your own drinks so I assume you have a job.” “What are you a detective?” she answers. She sees a look flash across his face quickly as he laughs and knows she has hit it right on mark, he is some form of detective. Now she’s interested, so she turns to look at him fully. 

Jack notices she has turned around at this and replies “wouldn’t you like to know, but actually yes I am. I get to go save the world so you don’t have to worry your pretty little head about it.” At this Peggy smiles and realizes that he must be working for the SSR, there is no other reason why he would mention saving the world. If he was a law officer then he would have mentioned it straight out. He was trying to be boastful to get her attention and brag without giving it away because he can’t.

“Well then agent Thompson, if you must know I just have come back from the war same as you and am starting a new job on Monday at a phone company, see you around.” She downed her whole glass without making a face, slammed it down whilst smirking at him and swept out of the club leaving Jack to stare after her jaw dropped. Little did he know his life was about to change.


	2. It's Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Thompson finds out that there is a new agent coming to the office, little does he know that he already knows who it is.

Thompson woke up with a splitting headache Monday morning. He never liked having days off, it gave him too much time to think about his days from the war and he ended up drowning his thoughts out. This time it was different. This time instead of thinking of all the brothers he lost, the faces of the men he killed and of the medal he didn’t deserve, he was thinking of a woman. The one with the most alluring red lips, and the more he thought about her the more angry he grew. Who did she think she was with an attitude like that. No women acts that way, it just wasn’t done. Who ends a conversation like that then walks away. She definately irritated him, he couldn’t care less if he saw her again. He would actually prefer it if he never had to see her again...but then why couldn’t he get her out of his head.

 

He was happy that Monday had finally come and he got to work early, as always, he liked to use this time to speak privately with chief Dooley. Once he retires someone will have to run the New York office, why not him, he was the best agent after all.

 

Thompson walked into the office stopping to give the girls working the switchboard his best smile and went to get a coffee for himself and the chief. He walked into Dooley’s office at sat down in the chair across from the desk.

 

“Got my coffee Thompson.” Dooley asked without looking up from a file he was reading.

“Every morning sir.” Thompson places the coffee down on the desk and askes if any good cases have come in. 

“Not since you were here last, but we are getting a new agent today, I was informed by Col. Phillips last night.”

“Oh really, fresh meat or transfer?”

“Transfer, been with the SSR for awhile but don’t expect anything, especially any field work.”

“How come?”

“It’s a woman.” At that Thompson burst out laughing.

“That’s funny, now who is it really?”

“I’m being serious…it’s Captain America’s girl and we are the luck ones who are getting stuck with her.”

“Why, the war’s over she can go home, back to her knitting or whatever it is women do, we don’t need a skirt round here getting in our way.”

“Thompson, it’s out of my hands. Now hopefully she wont be here long, she will either marry or come to her senses after she has some time to grieve and in the mean time we can have her keep up on the filing you boys always seem to leave lying around and you wont have to make me anymore coffee. That clear agent?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, then you can greet her when she comes in, you keep saying women love you.”

“Well yes but”

“That’s all agent.”

“Yes sir”

 

Thompson gets up and leaves Dooley’s office taking the file on cap’s girl and heads to his desk, putting his feet up. He may as well go over her file seeing as the workday hasn’t really started yet and no one else is in the office.

 

Jack reads her file and doesn’t find out much more than her name, Margaret Elizabeth Carter, she was Captain America’s liason, and was a code-breaker. No missions recorded or anything, definately not agent material even if she wasn’t a woman.

 

Other agents soon start trickling into the bullpen. When Jack sees Krzeminski and Ramirez walk in he calls them over to share the news of their new “secretary”.

 

“Your not serious Thompson are you” Ramirez says.

“Chief told me himself not long ago and there ain’t nothing we can do. She was Captain America’s girl.”

“Geez she must be a looker then to have been Caps girl” Krzeminski says poking Ramirez.

“Have a look for yourself” Thompson says tossing her file open towards them.

“You sure this is her, I mean she’s a looker but seeing as she managed to snag cap, don’t you think she should be some pretty little blonde or something. I mean she seems a little plain don’t ya think.”

 

As Krzeminski says this the elevator doors open and the clicking of heels is heard throughout the room. Everyone’s head turns to watch a woman in a blue skirt suit and red hat sweep into the bullpen head held high. 

 

Thompson freezes, along with every other male in the office. It can’t be... but he would recognize those blood red lips anywhere...it was her...Peggy. He had been seeing those lips in his head all weekend and had decided that he never wanted to see her again with that snarky attitude of hers and yet here she was. He didn’t notice her coming towards him until she stopped beside his desk. 

 

“Agent Thompson” he heard in that insufferable English accent that he hadn’t been able to get out of his head. She continued walking past, swaying her hips as she glided through the office. Every agent turned to look at Jack as he watched Peggy come to a stop and knock on Dooley’s door. He swears he saw her smirk at him as she closed the door, but he wasn’t paying enough attention to know for sure.

 

Thompson turned back to the file of Margaret Carter and there she was. There was no mistaking it now, that was “Peggy”. Shit.


End file.
